Voice
by garbagecat
Summary: Koromaru short ficlet. - Not being able to express his thoughts to the other members of S.E.E.S was a pity – for them, that was. The amount of juicy secrets he knew that could be used as blackmail material was boundless.


**A/N: **

It started out with how Koromaru couldn't tell anyone about the secrets of the other members and how that was a pity for the rest. And then it somehow turned into '_humilate the S.E.E.S members fiesta_!' And then it somehow turned into an eulogy for Shinjiro. And there we have it. _

* * *

Koromaru did not have a voice.

Well, he did have a voice, but not a _human_ voice. Only Aigis understood him, but even she did not fully understand whatever he wanted to convey. Not being able to express his thoughts to the other members of S.E.E.S was a pity – for them, that was. The amount of juicy secrets he knew that could be used as blackmail material was boundless.

For example, being a dog, he was liked by all the members, and trusted not to give away their secrets. Thus, he found himself a willing listener to their innermost thoughts, secrets, and sometimes gossip. Having a great nose and free access to all members' rooms was also a benefit. He was, in fact, the most information-loaded member of their party. For one, nobody knew that Akihiko had an almost-obsession with collecting cologne bottles, and certainly no one had any idea that Fuuka had a strange fetish for rubber-ducky vibrators. (Of course, Koromaru had found out, since he'd sniffed out the boxer's secret store of cologne bottles and the vibrator in question that smelled _a lot_ like the girl.)

Yukari had a Mitsuru complex, and liked practicing the catwalk in her room when clad only in lingerie. She usually did it when especially stressed, and sometimes she would pop in a horrible porno-sounding track in her DVD player and attempt the sexy catwalk to the sleazy music. She'd performed once to Koromaru, and after being released from her room, he had immediately gone to Akihiko, whimpering for innocence lost.

Junpei secretly liked photography, and had taken quite a lot of pictures of all the dormmates when they weren't looking. Most of his photobook collages were Minato pictures. Minato smiling to someone (off-frame), Minato eating quietly, Minato groggy and sleepy… There were a lot on Koromaru himself, too, but only because he was the only one Junpei trusted with the secret and that Koromaru, admittedly, liked posing for the camera.

Mitsuru had a very strong tongue, and she enjoyed very, _very_ spicy foods. She indulged herself with loads of wasabi, too. Wasabi crackers, wasabi paste, wasabi-flavoured drinks. And then she would sit around feeling guilty at ruining her health. Koromaru also found out that Yukari was the only one she had confided to, and was the source of the wasabi snacks.

Ken had an unhealthy obsession with dancing. What was worse was that his ideal dance partner was a scrub brush that he'd sneaked from the store-room; he so enjoyed dancing with the brush, besides practicing his spear techniques with it. Of course, he couldn't _actually_ dance, so he took to hobbling around the room oddly with the brush, dipping and trying to twirl around it. (How nobody suspected anything from the many bumps and scrapes he'd gotten on himself was a wonder, though he supposed that fighting the Shadows would inevitably earn all of them many injuries.)

Aigis was fixated with MMORPGs. She had tinkered with herself before finally managing to get the games to play on her visual screen (the insides of her eyes, if Koromaru wanted to get technical,) and had wired the controls of a keyboard to her thought processes... or something like that. How she'd managed to do that confused him greatly, and the anatomy of her structure further made his mind curl in on itself, so he just left that as that, and figured that she'd somehow managed to play games within her… self. Whenever she lapsed into silence and had a glazed look to her, he could tell that she was in her own MMORPG world. (Literally, sort of.) Also, Koromaru decided that she would have no problems dealing with boredom in school. Granted, she'd look like a zombie.

Shinjiro, before his death, had a knack for cooking, and enjoyed watching the cooking channels and reading cooking magazines. Of course, nobody really knew, since he had a badass reputation to keep up, but Koromaru found himself a very willing tester of his dishes. Each time Shinjiro experimented in the kitchen, – usually when the others were out or asleep – Koromaru would reap all the benefits of his good cooking.

During the short duration that Shinjiro had been with them, Koromaru found himself taking to him the most out of all the members. It had been his steady, unwavering personality that drew Koromaru to him, and the way that he didn't poke his nose into anyone else's business. He was an individual, and Koromaru respected that.

Somehow, both of them had ended up connecting, man and dog, in the way that most trusted companions had.

When Shinjiro had passed on, Koromaru had sorely wished that he'd had a voice, because even Aigis could not translate or convey the amount of respect that Koromaru held towards the man in his dying moments.

He'd died, free of everything, honorably, and he'd died to save another.

In Koromaru's language, that was the best declaration of having lived to the fullest that anyone had ever made. And he respected it.


End file.
